poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Revisit Pokemon World
They are in the Forest Gumdramon: There's no one there? Damemon: I think the close is clear. Shoutmon: There's no sign of the Heartless or the Nobodies Whisper: Hey, look! They saw the Tournament Gumdramon:What is that? Then Shadow appeared Shadow: The Team Rocket Tournament. Fiends of the Team Rocket once clashed there- battle after battle. But everyone didn't like the senseless violence, so they locked the place up. Gumdramon: How did it get UN-locked? Shadow: Somebody must have hacken it. Shoutmon: What a jerk. Shadow! Where are you going? We should catch up! Shadow: If you wanna help, go help your friends over there. They saw the Ash and the Other's and Drake is gone Ash: Hey, you guys. Gumdramon: Ash, are you and Pikachu okay? Ash's Mom: Well, same routine. My son thinks that he's hero days are over. And Professor Oak thinks it's all in his head. Komasan: Oh my, Ash. We know you gonna be a Pokemon Master. Giovanni: That's right, Kid. How can your Pokemon fight on a momentous day like today? He appeared Giovanni: The Team Rocket Tournament is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your friends won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you're could always just. Lose. Shoutmon: I bet you like it! Giovanni: Listen, Headphones Dragon. I'm not a selfish Guy? I'm not like those high and mighty Heroes up on the Tournament. I stand for the masses! And have I got a huge idea! The Games! Ladies and Gentlemen! Yours truly. Giovanni- the Leader of Team Rocket- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Ultimate Tournament! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Pokemon Clash"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Team Rocket Cup! And I'm sure that the "Pokemon Master" Asg will be there. Otherwise.... you will never see you Pikachu or Misty again. Gumdramon: Lowlife! He disappeared Giovanni: Ha! You're too kind for that, Gum Dragon. James: Just take to me if your wanna enter a tournament. Jessie: His mos perniciousness is feeling kinds charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky! And if you win, you'll get lots of cool prizes! There are a bunch of tournament, so make sure you check back often. Meowth: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time. James: I'm handling registration for the Team Rocket Cup. Don't go for that guy for this one! They look at the Board Ash: Who are gonna face first? Gumdramon: Let's see... Shoutmon: It's "Soon Strike." USApyon: Look! Shaodw's in the Tournament, too! Komajiro: Monge! We might have to fight him in the finals! Ash: I bet he's a real hero, right, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika. Gumdramon: Well, I don't think he's a bad Hedgehog... But you're the only hero around here, Ash. You know that. Ash: Maybe before... Now I'm just a worthless- Both: Stop that! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Shoutmon: How'd it go out ther, Kid? Ash: My Pikachu just not what he used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys. Gumdramon: Don't feel down, Ash! We need you and your Pokemon at the Semifinals! They look at the Board Whisper: We're at the Semifinals... Jibanyan: Nyan! Against "Bad Alert"!? Damemon: Are their any good? Shoutmon: It sounds like they're"bad"... but we can't lose for that! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Gumdramon: We made it to the Finals! USApyon: If we win, we'll all be Heroes! Whisper: Oh, so that's why you so happy so much. Shoutmon: We can't stay Junior Heroes forever, you know. Ash: I'll try my best not to mess things up. USApyon: Stop that... Ash: Look. Over there. They saw Shadow Ash: He's our Finals. Gumdramon: Shadow! Shadow: And you are? Gumdramon: What? Shadow... Shadow's: I must defeat you and atone for my freedom. He left Shoutmon: Hey! What's was that about? He went off to find out what's wrong with him